


Wedding Date

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, no idea how I came up with this, not my best work, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: okay, so this little idea came into my head randomly. Molly tells her cousin that she has a date to her wedding and namedrops Sherlock but he overhears his name being said and cuteness ensues.





	

                “Mhmm, yes of course, I’ll be your bridesmaid! Oh, well, I. I see. I do too have a date! No, I’m not lying! His name is Sherlock Holmes and he will be there,” Molly shouted in defense before the call ended. She closed her eyes in frustration, knowing full well that she just name dropped the one man who probably wouldn’t go along with her insane plan.

                “Where exactly am I to be?” Sherlock asked as he let himself into Molly’s flat. Her face turned beet red.

                “I kind of said you were m-my –“ Molly stuttered.

                “Yes, go on, Molly, out with it,” Sherlock encouraged.

                “—my date to a cousin’s wedding. You don’t have to go, I’ll just say you were sick or something,” Molly rambled on in a panic.

                “I’ll go,” Sherlock told her nonchalantly.

                “You—what?” Molly asked in disbelief.

                “I will accompany you to your cousin’s wedding,” Sherlock reaffirmed. “Time and date?”

                “Oh, um, April 8th and we have to be there by 2pm,” Molly informed him, still dumbfounded that he had agreed to this.

                “See you then, Molly Hooper,” Sherlock said softly, bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a kiss upon it.

 

_April 8 th, 1:55pm_

                “Where is he?” Molly muttered to herself. She was panicking on the inside while keeping a cool exterior on the outside; or at least, trying to.

                “Cheer up, Molly, panicking won’t do you any good,” Sherlock said from behind her.

                “Oh, Sherlock, where the hell have you been? I was worried that—“ Molly began before getting cut off.

                “That I might have stood you up?” Sherlock asked.

                “No, that you might have gotten seriously hurt,” Molly admitted. “You really scared me.”

                “I assure you, I’m in no danger,” Sherlock confirmed, but paused for a moment to absorb the fact that Molly truly cared for his well-being. “Thank you for your concern, though. You look lovely.” Molly stared down at her light pink bridesmaid dress that three other women were wearing.

                “Oh, well, um, thank you,” Molly blushed.

                “No need to thank me. It’s simply a fact that everyone should be able to see,” Sherlock replied with a quick smile.

 

_The Reception_

                There was no leaving the wedding early this time. Molly and Sherlock had danced and talked the entire night. He truly did love to dance. Sherlock especially loved hearing Molly’s joyful laugh as he showed off a bit for her. His heart warmed at the sound, causing him to realize he wanted to hear her laugh for the rest of his life. That’s when it all hit him like a train. Funny, it was a case that involved a train that substituted as their first date…kind of. That night broke Sherlock’s built up dam that held back his emotions. He didn’t want to hold back anymore, so after they left and arrived at Molly's flat, he kissed her goodnight before taking a cab back to 221B, leaving Molly in complete surprise with a bright smile lighting up her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> so, there ya have it lol. thoughts?


End file.
